monster_high_and_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutagen
Mutagen or called by the Turtles as the Ooze is the substance that brought from Dimension X by the Kraang. How it works The mutagen comes from the glands of Kraathatrogons. The Kraang "milk" them and recieve Mutagen. So far, it has been established that, after hit with the Ooze, the being (whether it be a human or animal) gets its DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant. However, Leatherhead was mutated in The Kraang's dimension and just turned into a more intelligent and larger alligator. This adds to the fact that the Ooze works different on Earth than in The Kraang's dimension. Yet, this also happened to the turtles and Spy-Roach when they were exposed to it, so this may just happen to non-human creatures if no other DNA is present. Also if human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like Mutagen Man. Also, if a mutant happens to come in contact with mutagen again, it mutates it further, enhancing all of its current abilities and could also result in new abilities as well. But the Kraang mentioned the Ooze is unpredictable, so that may mean that not all mutations have the same result. Also, in certain cases, some mutations can make victims lose their sapience like WingNut and Mutagen Man for example. When it was perfected it can turn living things into Kraangazoids (zombie like humanoid Kraang) and inanimate objects into crystal. Affects *Humans - DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) he or she touched, resulting in a mutant hybrid, came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like this. *Reptiles - Become Human Hybrids *Amphibians - Become Human Hybrids *Birds - Become Human Hybrids *Mammals - Become Human Hybrids *Bugs - Become larger *Already mutants - Become larger and more unstable *Vehicles - Turn from non-sentient objects into sentient beings. Mutants *Leonardo (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Donatello (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Raphael (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Michelangelo (was a baby turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Master Splinter (was a human, now a mutant human/rat hybrid) *Snakeweed (was a human, now a mutant human/plant hybrid) *Spider Bytez (was a human, now a mutant human/spider hybrid) *Dr. Tyler Rockwell (was a human, now a mutant monkey) *Pigeon Pete (was a pigeon, now a pigeon/human hybrid) *Rahzar (was a human, then a mutant dog, now a super mutant dog) *Fishface (was a human, now a mutant fish) *Leatherhead (was a baby alligator, is now a mutant alligator) *The Rat King (was a human, now a human with mutated brain) * Giant Rats (were rats, now mutant rats) *Spy-Roach (was a cockroach, now a cybernetic cockroach hybrid) *Justin (was created from adding mutagen to a mix of random DNA samples) *Mutagen Man (was a human, now a blob of guts and slime) *Slash (was Raph's pet turtle, now a mutant turtle) *Squirrelanoids (were squirrels, now mutant squirrels) *Sir Malachi (was a human, now a mutant sparrow wizard) *Tiger Claw (was a human, now a mutant tiger) *Kirby O'Neil (was a human, now a human/Kraang zombie) *Mutant Wasps (were wasps, now mutant wasps) *Fungus Humungous (was a mushroom, now a huge mutant mushroom) *Mushroom Men (were mushrooms, now mutant mushrooms) *Pizza Face (was a human, now a mutant pizza) *Ice Cream Kitty (was a cat, now mutant ice cream) *Stockman-Fly (was a human, now a mutant human/fly hybrid) *Bebop (was a human,now a cybernetic warthog hybrid) *Rocksteady (was a human,now a mutant rhinoceros) *Karai (was a human, now mutant snake hybrid) *The Creep (was dirt and ordinary grass, now as mutant earth-like creature) *Punk Frogs (were ordinary frogs, now humanoid mutant frogs) **Napoleon Bonafrog (was a frog, now a mutant frog) **Attila The Frog (was a frog,now mutant frog) **Rasputin The Mad Frog (was a frog,now mutant frog) **Genghis Frog (was a frog,now a mutant frog) *Speed Demon (was a car, now a mutant sentient car) *Shredder (was a human, now a hulk-like creature) *Shredder Mutants (mutated clones of Shredder) *Foot Cultists (were ordinary people, now Shredder-like mutants) Trivia *The mutagen is also the fuel of the Technodrome. *On the bandages of the De Niles, there're very little of the mutagen on it. *The Triceratons see that the mutagen is nothing more than a form of pollution. *After the Kraang got revert back to Utroms, they treat them as pets once again. Category:The Kraang Category:Mutants